Fortunate Misgivings
Fortunate Misgivings is the ninth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. While the group searches for a way through Darcia's aerial city, Ichigo meets a former Soul Reaper who is willing to help them escape. Summary A young man in a bar is enjoying a drink. However, a while passes when something outside catches his attention. When he starts to leave, the bartender wants to know why he's leaving. The only thing he says is that something interesting came up: a Soul Reaper. Going over what she'd seen, Yoruichi tries figuring out if it was real, or if she was imagining it. Right then, the lieutenant checks in on her, saying that she shouldn't have gone out alone without backup. Still lost in thought, she finally that she saw something she can't explain, leading Yoruichi to ask him if he believes that there's a chance that wolves still exist. Interestingly, he ridicules the question, and answers that they are merely a myth, although he doesn't believe that his opinion matters. Elsewhere, Quent has made his way to town, and goes into a bar, leaving Blue tied up outside. He goes in to order something to drink, when the bartender decides to ask him where he plans on going. Once he mentions checking the ruins, Yoruichi, who happens to already have been at the bar, informs Quent that he won't be able to get close there because there are rumored to be wolves there. Hearing this takes him by surprise. Outside the bar, the group is passing through the area, trying to find a way out of town. Passing by the bar, Blue sees them and growls, until she notices Cheza with them, and stops as she comes over. Ichigo recognizes Blue, while Kiba asks Cheza what she's doing. Going over to her, she reveals that Blue is part wolf, surprising both Ichigo and Kiba, going on to believe that she was alone her whole life. Before Cheza can put a hand on her, Kiba picks up something, and tells her they have to go, grabbing her hand as they and Ichigo leave to meet with the others, when soldiers leave the bar. The next day, the group manage to find a scrapyard for them to use. Toboe agrees to stay with Cheza and keep her safe, while the rest of them try to find a way out of town. Now alone, Ichigo is in human disguise, searching through the area. Hoping that there's a clear way for them to take through, he finds himself all of a sudden greeted by a stranger. It turns out to be the young man from earlier, asking about the day. Apparently, Ichigo agrees that it's fine, but isn't able to go far when the young man mentions that he's naive for a Soul Reaper. Surprised by this, Ichigo denies knowing what he's talking about, but he isn't the least bit fooled by him at all. He knows that he's a Soul Reaper, since he can sense his spirit energy. As disappointed as he is, he wants Ichigo to follow him. During that time, Quent is in a drunken stupor from drinking, and passes out. Blue attempts to wake him, but to no avail, when her attention is brought over towards some commotion. In an alley, two soldiers are interrogation a boy they want information from. But when he doesn't do as they say, one of them starts beating him around. He stops though when he sees Blue show up, who growls at him. Not thinking much about it, the soldier doesn't seem intimidated, until she attacks him. Believing her to actually to be a wolf, in fear he makes a run for it, the other soldier following him. With them gone, Blue goes over to check on the boy. Managing to come out of his drunken stupor, Quent sees that Blue is nowhere to be found, so he goes off in search of her. He eventually finds her in the alley with the boy, but stops when he sees blood. This triggers a memory in him, causing him to fire a warning shot with his rifle, when he orders Blue to get away from the boy. She does as he says, allowing Quent to check on him, until he's able to wake up, stating that he reeks of alcohol. Having followed the stranger to a dojo-like house, Ichigo learns that his name is Shinji Hirako, who asks him if he can assume his Soul Reaper form. Although Ichigo is confused, he just tells him to do it, so he does. Afterwards, Shinji admits that he's curious of him traveling with wolves. This has Ichigo ask him how he knows that, and Shinji replies that he can sense them as well. But he wants to know how well he can fight, wanting Ichigo to bring out his Zangetsu. He draws it out while Shinji inspects it, saying that he's never seen a zanpakuto in a permanent Shikai state. Either way, he unsheaths his sword, which makes Ichigo believe it's a zanpakuto, until Shinji makes a move. While they spar, Ichigo adapts to each of his moves, keeping up with his pace. Shinji seems impressed, and decides he's seen enough, putting away his sword. He believes he can trust him, revealing that he is a former Soul Reaper, and that it's been a long time since he's seen another Soul Reaper, or wolves. To Ichigo's surprise though, he says asks if they've been looking for a way out, and that he can help, but wants something in exchange. Meanwhile, Yoruichi takes a walk in town as she keeps going over what she saw in the outskirts of town. She even gets curious as to the two that were wearing black kimonos. Her thoughts take her to find an antique shop. Taking notice of her, the owner asks if he can help her with anything. When she asks about the town, he states that it once belonged to the Darcia family, until they disappeared, and the own went into ruin. Curious, Yoruichi wants to know what happened to the family, but the owner says that no one knows.This time, she asks if it's possible for the family to return if they were looking for something that was important to them, like a lunar flower. But the owner isn't sure why they would come back, but feels that if they did, it would have to be for something important. Understanding, Yoruichi thanks him. Before she leaves, something from inside the shop catches her attention, and rushes inside to find in the back a painted portrait of what appears to be a Noble. The owner informs her that it's of Lord Darcia The First that he found abandoned in the castle, so he's been keeping watch over it for now. At that moment, Quent tends to the boy that Blue saved, making sure he's alright as he bandages him up. He gets to know him a little, learning how his father left him, and that his mother thought that he would come back, believing it to be "good for the family". Outside, Blue sees the two soldiers from earlier that are now patrolling the area. It's a while until the one she attacked recognizes her, causing her to growl at him, making the soldier realize that she's really just a dog. Blue lashes out at him, but can't reach him due to being tied to a post. The soldier laughes at her, then hits her with his assault rifle, getting some enjoyment out of it. That changes though when she gets back up, and give him a wolf-like growl, until she attacks. Finished with the boy, Quent tells him to take care of himself, and leaves to get Blue. But when he goes outside, he not only finds the two soldiers dead, but her missing, her collar broken. Meeting up with the others, Ichigo finds they haven't been able to find a way out. As soon as Shinji comes over, the wolves are surprised to see him, Tsume wanting to know who he is. While Ichigo explains he's a former Soul Reaper, he goes on at the fact that he can help them. Renji isn't sure about the idea, Shinji tells him that he knows the town like the back of his hand, and feels he doesn't have many options. When he sees Cheza, he looks surprised to see her, so he gives them a plan. While she finds herself at the Cemetery of the House of Darcia, Yoruichi sees that beyond that is the Forest of Death. Becoming curious, she then realizes that she isn't alone, and is completely surprised to see Darcia there, holding roses. Night comes, and the group sets out for their plan to finally leave the town. Unknown to them, Quent passes through another alley, but gets a glimpse of Toboe, who he recognizes as he brings out his rifle to go after him. When he takes another alley, he finds Blue, lying on the ground injured. Quent rushes over to her, asking what happened, when he hears a howl. Before he can leave, Blue tries to stop him, whimpering. Petting her a little, he lets her know that he'll come back for her once he's taken care of things. Out of town, the group meet up, Hige believing that Shinji's plan worked out, and that they can finally move on. However, it doesn't last long when a shot is rang out, causing them to see that it's Quent, who swears that he'll "never be deceived" by the wolves again. As soon as he open fire, they're forced to scatter, Cheza falling to the ground. Taking aim at her, Quent fires a shot, but becomes surprised to see when Kiba takes the shot for her. He tries to fire again, but finds the chamber of the rifle is empty. By the time he reloads, the group is gone, and he infuriatedly opens up with shots, until he runs out of ammo. Returning to the alley, he finds that Blue is gone, when Quent hears a dog howling in the distance, until it becomes a wolf's howl. Appearances In Order * Shinji Hirako * Bartender * Yoruichi Shihoin * The Lieutenant * Quent Yaiden * Blue * Tsume * Renji Abarai * Hige * Toboe * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kiba * Cheza * Soldier #1 * Soldier #2 * Boy * Antique Shop Owner * Darcia The First (Painting) * Darcia The Third Notes & trivia * This episode features the first appearance of Shinji. * A little of Quent's past is revealed, involving his wife and son. * Shinji is the fourth Soul Reaper in the series thus far. * The episode focuses more on the other characters outside the group. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}